This invention relates to valve assemblies for use in the cooling systems of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to valve assemblies used in marine engines, particularly in pressure controlled cooling systems.
Attention is directed to the Wood U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,853 issued Mar. 1, 1960, which discloses a double valve thermostat, and to the Flaig U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,727 issued July 3, 1984, which discloses a marine propulsion device including means for controlling the flow of coolant through a cooling system.